dot hack disaster
by Krustofski
Summary: A story of the hero of the twilight, four years after the disaster.
1. Remember

Tsukasai walked along the snow covered path. Tall pine trees towered above him. He was in a forest. It had been four years. Four years since the disaster. Unable to "Log Out."   
  
"Why.............did she want to meet here?" Tsukasai questioned.  
  
It was silent. The moon shined above the forest. Tsukasai dragged his wand behind him. Though he really was a girl in real life, that didn't change the relationship between Tsukasai and Subaru. Although they were like sisters in real life, the'rye game characters were in love.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A instant message ran across Tsukasai's screen. Tsukasai focused on the mumbled words.  
  
Tsukasai....hejpzzzz......nedz helpz.....un....Deltaaaaa serzer......Hiduen Fobiddddddan Holy Groxs.......Subaraaaaaa END MESSAGE  
  
"Huh? Is her computer....broke?   
  
Tsukasai logged out of the level. He apperead again in the Delta root town.   
  
"I think she meant...."  
  
Tsukasai typed in a combination of three words at the warp gate.  
  
HIDDEN FORBIDDEN HOLY GROUND  
  
The warp gate sent Tsukasai into a wave of data. Warping to the Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground had always been differant since he and two players he meet fought Skeith four years ago. Skeith....the one who made it so he couldn't log out.....he remembered it..... it was "THE FINAL PHASE" said Kite. Tsukasai remembered, the first day he meet Kite in a dungeon. That day everything had changed.  
  
He ,Kite, and a girl character named Blackrose fought eight phases together. Well actully, Tsukasai had only helpred fight three. When Tsukasau meet Kite, he had already defeated five phases. The memories overflowed in his head. Saving the real world, as for "The World", the video game which they were playing in.  
  
Tsukasai arrived at the Holy Ground. The long narrow pathway which lead up to the large cathedral. Thats where Tsukasai first showed Mimuru and Bear that he thought he was alright. That he could control the guardian. Where later, the statue of the girl appered.  
  
Tsukasai walked slowly up the stairs into the chapel. The inside of the chapel was decorated with large stained glassed windows. The row of benches led up to where the statue of.....her...had been. Where Aura had been.  
  
"Subaru?! Are you here?"  
  
Tsukasai walked through the row of benches. Suddenly a voice of a girl erupted from the entrance of the chapel.  
  
"Hey, are you the guy who called us here? Are you Tsukasai?"  
  
Tsukasai turned around to see....Blackrose....and Kite!  
  
"Blackrose, Kite? Is it really you?" Tsukasai questioned.  
  
'Um.....no....we won the'rye characters designs, I'm Shugo, and this is Rena." annouced the Kite look-alike.   
  
"Oh...." sighed Tsukasai with the tone of dissapointmeant.  
  
Shugo walked up to Tsukasai and stuck his hand out. Tsukasai hesitatingly did the same and shook Shugo's hand.  
  
"Hi....I'm Tsukasai...."  
  
Rena walked up and observed Tsukasai from a few feet away.  
  
"Hi," She greeted as she shook hands with him.  
  
Tsukasai released from her hand and let his arm fall to his side.  
  
"so, you instant messaged us. Why'd you want to meet with us." Rena finished.  
  
"Me? I came here looking for...." Tsukasai faded off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am Tsukasai but I dont really know why I'd call you here...."  
  
"Well if you didn't invite us....then who...."  
  
White noise erupted from out of nowhere. Tsukasai's eyes bulged. He remembered this. The entire cathedral shook. Tsukasai ordered to Rena and Shugo,  
  
"Get out of here! Run!"   
  
A portal apperead in front of the entrance.   
  
"No! Impossible!" yelled Tsukasai.  
  
A figure erupted from the portal. It was......  
  
Tsukasai's eyes bulged. His voice came out a silent whisper.  
  
"Skeith....." 


	2. Instant Message

"Get out of here! Run!"  
  
a portal appered in front of the entrance.  
  
"No! Impossible!" yelled Tsukasai.  
  
A figure erupted from the portal. It was.....  
  
Tsukasai's eyes bulged. His voice came out in a silent whisper.  
  
"Skeith...."  
  
****  
  
"So can you get a hold of Tsukasai?" Bear questioned.  
  
"No......... I all can get is that he is unavaliable." Mimuru answeared.  
  
"Unavaliable? Usaully it says the player is offline...." B.t. stated.  
  
"Say Bear, have you seen Subaru latly?" Mimuru asked.  
  
"Hm.....can't say I have......"  
  
B.T. leaned against the wall. The backround music of the Mac Anu root server hummed through the air. The weapon shop clerk next to the group asked if any one was was looking for a raccon earcap.  
  
B.T. sighed.  
  
"Tsukasai and Subaru are probably talking somewhere. Theres nothing to worry about." she stated.  
  
"I know that! I'm just asking." Mimuru responded.  
  
"Huh?" Bear questioned.  
  
B.T. and Mimuru turned there heads and peered at Bear, sitting on a barrel, his sword stabbed into the ground. His eyes bulged.   
  
"We have to go!"  
  
"Huh?" Mimuru and Bear stated.  
  
"Hurry, we have to get to the Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!"  
  
Bear stood up and grabbed his sword.  
  
"Its Helba! Tsukasai is in trouble!"  
  
****  
  
"What is that thing!?" Rena questioned.  
  
"Get out now!" Tsukasai ordered.  
  
Skeith crossed his arms. White noise whistled into the air. A red wand appered. The chapel began to shake again.   
  
Shugo placed his hand on his palm. He grabbed something. Tsukasai turned to Shugo and glanced on what he wore around his palm.  
  
"Thats the....."  
  
Shugo threw his fist into the air and aimed it at Skeith.  
  
"Data Drain!" 


	3. Hero of The Twilight

"Data Drain!"  
  
The Screen turned bright white. White noise rang through the air. A series of data filled rays shot towards Skeith.   
  
Tsukasai couldnt belive it.  
  
'Hes.....just like him.....hes like Kite.'  
  
The rays exploded their way towards Skeith. Impossible to avoid, impossible. The screen turned bright. Tsukasai, Shugo, or Rena couldn't see. THe sound of white noise stopped. The light began to fade.  
  
The party opened there eyes. And there stood Skeith. His wand in front of him, serving as a sheild. He was unharmnd. The Data Drain didn't work. For the first time since the begging of the legend of the .hackers, it didn't work.  
  
****  
  
Mimuru, B.T., and Bear ran towards the cathedral.   
  
"Tsukasai!" Mimuru called out.  
  
The doors of the cathedral began to close.   
  
"No!" exclaimned Bear.  
  
They approached the stairs. The'rye controllers dripped with sweat.  
  
"Your not going to keep me away!" Mimuru yelled as she slided towards the door.  
  
Mimuru slided right past the door as it closed behind her.   
  
"No! Mimuru!" Bear exclamned.  
  
Bear slammned his sword against the door. Again. Again. Again. It wasn't working.  
  
"We cant get in!" he exclaimend.  
  
"Hmph." B.T. began.  
  
B.T. pointed her wand towards the large entrance of the chapel.  
  
"You forget you have a wavemaster here to help."  
  
A wind suddenly blew. The sky seemend to turn darker. B.T. narrowed her eyes at the door.  
  
'Can I do it?' she wondered to herself.  
  
****  
  
Shugo, Rena, and Tsukasai stared at Skeith. How was'nt he hurt? Why? Suddenly a voice of a girl echoed in the air.  
  
"Why hello Tsukasai."   
  
The entrnce door began to close.   
  
"No!" Tsukasai exclaimend.  
  
Out of nowhere, a voice of a girl suddenly bounced off the walls of the cathedral.  
  
"Your not going to keep me away!"  
  
Mimuru voice. From behind Skeith Tsukasai caught a glimspe of Mimuru slide through the space of the closing door. Mimuru pushed off the ground using her sword and prepared to swing it at Skeith.  
  
But suddenly Skeith turned around and peered at Mimuru. Skeith tightened her grip on her wand.  
  
"No! Skeith don't you dare!" Tsukasai ordered as he ran towards her.  
  
Shugo gripped onto his twin blades and followed Tsukasai. Rena took a deep breath and followed Shugo, ready to use her heavy blade.  
  
Tsukasai prepared to attack.  
  
"I wont let you hurt anyone ever again!" 


End file.
